RandomWorld
|creator = Ralf Hat Destroyer334545|writer = Ralf Hat Destroyer334545|director = Ralf Hat Destroyer334545|country = United States|language = English|num seasons = 4|num episodes = 48 (List of RandomWorld episodes)|runtime = 22 min.|company = Deadpan Productions|network = SPEED}} RandomWorld is an American adult animated series which has been airing on SPEED since 2014. The series currently has 48 episodes within four seasons, and (due to widespread popularity) released its own direct-to-video feature film in 2017. RandomWorld follows a fourteen year old orphan - Jameson, who lives with his three obnoxious stickfigure guardians in a crimefilled planet nicknamed "RandomWorld". Premise Setting in a distant future, humanity has successfully made space travel easier, and faster. Now the norm, a group of scientists arrive at a newly discovered planet which was recently discovered, nicknamed "RandomWorld" for the odd nature and culture of the planet. One of the scientists were pregnant and gave birth to a child, which they named Jameson. Shortly after, all the scientists were soon killed unknowingly, leaving Jameson to be the only living human on RandomWorld. Three stickfigures saved and raised Jameson on the planet. Most episodes chronicle around Jameson and his attempts to fit in with RandomWorld's culture and people, while dealing with basic human situations to outrageous science fiction adventures. Characters Main characters *'Jameson Sapien': A fourteen year-old child who is the only living human on RandomWorld. Jameson is an easily frightened person who manages to be tangled into various situations. His lack of good rolemodels benefits wrongly on his mentality, though he still feels human emotions and is somewhat sensitive to the world around him. *'Dlarkof Klosthif': A tall four-armed and three-eyed stickfigure, college student. Dlarkof is the best (and only) positive rolemodel for Jameson. He is often pushed around by his brothers - Flartkip and Dahl, but usually ends up leading and caring for each of them. *'Flartkip Klosthif': An ignorant and obese stickfigure who shows a lack of morals and values. Flartkip sees the world in a negative view, and is a total narcissist and nihilist. He is a former crimedoer, which comes from a long history of drug abuse. *'Dahl Klosthif': A stereotypical hippie stickfigure. With extreme left-wing ideas. Despite his peacefulness and tolerability, Dahl will often be pushed to a "ruiner of fun" by enforcing political correctness everywhere, annoying all. Secondary characters *'Varka Dethchoke': A cheerleader at Jameson's school, his love interest, and best school friend. Varka is a purple humanoid with four arms, she is slightly lightheaded and completely loving and friendly. Varka dates school Box Ball champion, Bionic Destructor (Jameson's greatest enemy). *'Bionic Destructor': *'Kawaii Kayla': *'Principal Hampington': *'Mayor Jekyll and Assistant Mayor Hyde': *'That Face In The Cloud': Production The first two episodes of RandomWorld where joined together as an hour-long special which aired in SPEED on February 10, 2014 at 11:00 PM. The entire first season (which contained twelve episodes) was previously set to release on SPEED in Fall of 2013, but was unexpectedly pushed to 2014 for reasons unknown. TBA Style and themes The series style takes influence from the and genres, with the mixture of the "sitcom formula". Broadcasting